Incest?
by Lusiana
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang bagaimana hari hari Oh Sehun dengan adik manisnya, Oh Jongin. / " Nah, itu kau tau. Kau sudah pernah menonton video porno saat masih sekamar denganku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat tidak sekamar denganku? Melakukan hal- hal berbau mesum, hn? " It's HunKai. WARN: YAOI, Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Mimpi Basah**

" Mandilah dulu, taruh pakaianmu di cucian. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. " Tutur seorang pemuda tampan dengan nada datar andalannya. Sedangkan Sosok pemuda mungil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya mengangguk dan bergumam malas menanggapi perintah kakaknya.

Pemuda tampan itu – Oh Sehun -, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, ini adalah masa- masa yang sulit menurutnya. Ya, saat adiknya – Oh Jongin – mandi. Disampingnya selalu saja ada bisikan- bisikan setan seperti,

' _Ay~o mengintiplaaah… '_

' _Sedikit saja, bukalah pintunya. Itu tidak terkunci~~ '_

' _Ayo hanya melihat sedikit lalu pergi, kau tidak akan menyia- nyiakan kesempatan ini, kan? '_

Benar, bisikan- bisikan laknat itu selalu menggodanya, disaat adik kandungnya yang manis itu tengah berada di kamar mandi.

" Jongin, aku menaruh pakaianmu di depan pintu "

"… " Tidak ada sahutan, Sehun terdiam sebentar tepat berada di pintu.

" Jongin? " Lagi, hanya udara kosong yang menjawabnya.

" Kau mendengarku? " _Jangan jangan … Terjadi sesuatu padanya?_ Pemuda Oh yang dikenal dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya itu tiba- tiba berpikiran aneh. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan,

…

Menemukan adiknya, Oh Jongin. Tengah.. tertidur dengan lelapnya di _bathub._

Lagi- lagi, Sehun menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, " Jongin? " Serunya, ia tidak berani mendekat takut kelepasan .

" Jongin, bangun- "

' DEG! '

Sehun baru ingat kalau adiknya itu punya kebiasaan unik.

Jongin tidak bisa dibangunkan. Iya, Jongin itu tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya kecuali jika ia memang ingin bangun. Sehun buru- buru menghampiri Jongin saat adiknya itu mulai tenggelam dalam air.

Mata sayu itu perlahan terbuka saat mendapati tangan pucat yang menyelinap di balik lengannya, " Eh? Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar mandi? " Tanya pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang tidak lain adalah Jongin itu, ngelantur.

Sehun memandang datar kearah adiknya, " Kau melepas bajumu dan masuk sendiri " . Jongin menatap kearah lain, " Lalu.. apa _Hyung_ mengintip? "

" Menurutmu? " Sehun berkata datar, Jongin berdiri yang sukses membuat Sehun berbalik cepat dengan menutupi hidung serta mulut- nya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya, Seorang Oh Sehun yang digilai para gadis menampilkan ekspresi _'horror',_ Hanya karena adik kandungnya sendiri, Oh Jongin.

" Ini Gila, A-aku melihatnya.. " Tidak, bahkan suaranya pecah saat menggumamkan kata- kata itu.

 **Incest?  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Sho-Ai, OOC bangetttt, Newbie, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, disini Jon** **g** **in mar** **g** **anya O** **h** **Judul sama cerita bedaa :v**

 **Pairing: HunKai as always**

 **Genre: Family, Incest, Humor{?} Romance{?} G J. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T**

Seorang pria dengan balutan jas rapi itu menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggun dan tenang. Dia, Oh Sehun pewaris keluarga Oh, 27 tahun. Memiliki seorang adik laki- laki yang manis-nya luar biasa, Oh Jongin, 19 Tahun. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itulah sifat possessive seorang Oh Sehun muncul. Satu tahun belakangan ini, Sehun merasakan perasaan lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya, Iya itu Cinta. Sehun menyukai adiknya, Jongin. Biarlah ia menjadi pedo ataupun incest. Jongin adalah satu- satunya yang bisa membuatnya _'bangun' ._

Ngomong- ngomong tentang Jongin, ia lupa belum membangunkan sosok manis itu. Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan Jongin selalu telat berangkat sekolah dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang melihat keindahan adiknya. Biarlah Sehun menjadi egois ingin menikmati keindahan adiknya sendirian.

Kaki jenjang dengan balutan jeans mahal itu kembali menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dan Jongin. Iya, kamarnya dan Jongin. Mereka memang tidur satu kamar. Pernah _sih,_ sekali Jongin ingin mempunyai kamar sendiri.

" _Hyung, Aku sudah 19 tahun! Pokoknya Aku mau kamar sendiri! " Jongin berseru dengan keras._

" _Tidak bisa Jongin " Sehun lagi- lagi menolak permintaan Jongin dengan tenang, alasannya klise. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin._

" _Kenapa hyung selalu melarang? " Jongin mulai merajuk, dan inilah yang Sehun paling suka. Ekspresi merajuk Jongin yang keterlaluan imutnya._

" _Hyung tidak akan tau apa yang akan kau lakukan dikamarmu jika kau sendirian, Jongin "_

" _Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Teman- temanku selalu mengejekku saat tau ternyata aku masih tidur dengan kakakku diumurku yang sudah dewasa " Jongin menyerocos kemudian berhenti saat menyadari tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Jongin paling tidak suka saat Sehun menatapnya datar meskipun biasanya juga begitu tapi aura yang kini dipancarkan Sehun adalah aura 'dingin' bukan aura 'kehangatan dan kelembutan' seperti biasanya._

" _Kau menganggap dirimu dewasa? " Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun cemberut saat mengetahu kakaknya menampilkan ekspresi mengejek._

" _Aku sudah 17 tahun keatas! Aku bahkan pernah menonton video porno! " Jongin berucap bangga, tanpa tau manik Sehun yang membulat terkejut karena pengakuannya. Detik kemudian Sehun kembali mendatarkan wajahnya._

" _Nah, itu kau tau. Kau sudah pernah menonton video porno saat masih sekamar denganku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat tidak sekamar denganku? Melakukan hal- hal berbau mesum? " Sehun lagi- lagi memojokkan Jongin dengan ucapan datar, sorot matanya dingin. Demi tuhan, sekarang ia sedang banyak pekerjaan dan Jongin malah mengungkit masalah sepele macam ini disaat kepalanya pusing._

" _HYUNG! "_

" _Kau bahkan berani membentakku, Jongin. Pergi kekamarmu dan renungkan apa yang telah kau lakukan " Sehun memandang Jongin tajam kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap laptopnya yang menyala. Mengabaikan Jongin yang mematung dengan bahu gemetar dan mata bulat indahnya yang berkaca- kaca._

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu Jongin marah padanya dan mendiamkannya seharian,bahkan itu sukses membuat Sehun uring- uringan.

Cklek!

Sehun kembali membuka pintu kamarnya, disana ia menemukan Jongin tengah tertidur di balutan selimut. Dengkuran halusnya menandakan jika ia tengah tertidur nyenyak dan berlayar di alam mimpi yang indah. Sehun mengulum senyum tipis, kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekati king size- nya.

" Bangun, Jongin! "

" Hyuung~~ Di.. mana celana dalamkuu~? "

DEG DEG

Sehun merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak saat mendengar igauan Jongin, apa yang sedang ia mimpikan sehingga mengigau seperti itu?

" Hyungiee,, celana dalamku. U-ughh ba-sahh.. "

DEG DEG DEG

Sehun cepat- cepat menyingkap selimut merah maroon-nya. Mata sipitnya yang setajam elang sontak membulat saat melihat Jongin tidak memakai celana. Dan dapat ia lihat cairan putih mengelilingi _'adik kecil'_ milik Jongin.

Croot!

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendapati ia mengeluarkan darah lewat hidungnya.

 **Demi apa,**

 **Jongin mimpi basah!**

 **Mim-Pi Ba-Sah.**

Demi tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Jongin mimpi basah. Dan sejak kapan Jongin tidur tidak memakai celana? Seingatnya, tadi malam Jongin masih memakai piyama dengan lengkap. Salahkan dirinya membiarkan Jongin bergaul dengan teman- teman mesumnya.

Sehun buru- buru keluar kamar, ia lalu menuliskan note sebelum menyiapkan roti untuk Jongin dan pergi bekerja. Benar, ia akan berpura- pura tidak tahu menahu tentang hari ini. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya.

Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya. Sehun selalu memikirkannya. Ia hilang konsentrasi, hanya gara- gara adik manisnya, Oh Jongin.

 **END/TBC**

 **{Sebenernya ini mau saya jadiin SasuNaru tapi nggak pantes banget kan Sasuke kayak gitu? Meskipun Sehun juga nggak pantes sih}**

 **Maaf, ceritanya absurd :v saya emang nggak suka bikin cerita yang banyak konfliknya lagipula saya juga nggak bisa dan nggak bakat bikinnya. Saya juga bingung sebenernya buat nentuin judulnya dan jadilah karya absurd –lagi- dari saya, Lusi :D. Lagi- lagi saya bikin FF pendek karena saya entah kenapa nggak bisa ngetik lama dan mata saya lagi bermasalah kalo liat laptop bawaannya panas mulu #curhat. Ini sih mau saya buat twoshoot dan bakalan nggak ada konflik, jadi ceritanya ringan gituuu :D**

 **Maaf juga, saya baru post karena saya baru menjalani masa- masa sulit.. UTS!**

 **Udah ah, sekian. Mind to Review?**

 **Chapter 2 : Onani?**

 **.Lusiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Onani**

" Aku pulang " Sehun berucap setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Sejenak dahinya mengernyit saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari adik _tercinta_ -nya. Keadaan rumahnya pun masih gelap hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah- celah gorden yang tersibak. Biasanaya jika Sehun pulang, Jongin akan berlari kearahnya atau setidaknya memberi balasan. Sehun mulai khawatir. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat, sambil menghidupi semua lampu yang ada.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu, bibir tipisnya menarik senyum kecil saat didapatinya Jongin kini tengah tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan _'absurd'_. Sehun menghampirinya dengan langkah hati- hati agar tidak membangunkan Jongin. Kemudian ia posisikan sendiri tubuh atletisnya berjongkok disamping sofa panjang yang kini ditiduri Jongin.

Lama memandangi adik manisnya, Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu tanpa aba- aba menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir bervolume milik adik kandungnya.

Hanya menempel, Tidak lebih.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, memandangi ekspresi polos Jongin ketika tidur. Kemudian kembali mengecup bibir merah adiknya.

Mata yang semula terpejam itu, mengerjab. Mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan lampu terang yang tepat menyorot kearahnya. Melenguh pelan membuat sosok diatasnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya segera menjauh.

Jongin menatap heran kearah kakaknya yang memandangnya datar, " Hyung? " lirihnya serak, " Kenapa hyung menciumku? " Lanjutnya. Sejenak mata setajam elang itu membesar sebelum kembali menjadi datar.

Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Jongin, menghiraukan Jongin yang kini sadar sepenuhnya. Tangan tan itu mendorong pelan bahu kakaknya, " Hyung! " Dirinya berseru saat ciuman sepihak itu terlepas.

Mata sayu itu kembali membelalak lebar saat kakaknya kembali menciumnya tepat dibibir.

 **Incest?  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: DISINI ADA ADEGAN MENJURUS! BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Sho-Ai, OOC bangetttt, Newbie, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Judul sama cerita bedaa :v Disini Sehun yang paling tinggi yaa~**

 **Pairing: HunKai as always**

 **Genre: Family, Incest, Humor{?} Romance{?} G J. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T plus plus**

" Sial! " Sehun mengumpat saat ia tiba- tiba mendapatkan masalah dikantornya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Baru saja dirinya hendak menyelami alam mimpi sebelum telepon sialan miliknya berbunyi.

" Masuklah! " Dahinya berkerut samar, kegiatannya memasang dasi terhenti sejenak. Itu suara Jongin. Dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara dan menemukan adik manisnya dengan _tiga anjing lapar_ tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu sambil melepaskan sepatu masing- masing.

" Annyeong haseyo, Sehun hyung " _Ketiga anjing lapar_ itu membungkuk hormat padanya dengan senyum sok akrab mereka. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

" Apa yang membuat kalian kemari? " Sehun berucap dingin, matanya menatap tajam _ketiga anjing lapar_ itu bergantian.

" Hyung! Mereka ini temanku! Jangan bersikap kasar, oke? " Jongin menyahut dan member perintah seenaknya. Andai saja Jongin itu bukan adiknya dan tidak cengeng, sudah pasti Sehun akan membentaknya dan memukulnya. Ah sayang sekali, meskipun begitu Sehun pasti tidak akan tega melakukan hal keji begitu pada Jongin yang manisnya keterlaluan.

" Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Hyung. " Salah satu _anjing lapar_ oh tidak, maksudnya **teman** Jongin buka suara. Menjelaskan alasannya datang kesini. Namanya Minho, dia sedikit terlihat dewasa dan bijaksana diusianya yang masih muda.

" Kami akan mengerjakannya dikamar Jongin! " Sehun menatap tidak suka sosok yang kini tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Jongin. Namanya Chanyeol, jika diingat- ingat dia sangat suka skinship dengan Jongin.

" Hyung, tolong bawakan beberapa camilan yaa~ " Teman Jongin yang paling pendek berkata sambil mengeluarkan aegyo. Jujur saja, Sehun akui teman Jongin yang satu ini sedikit manis. Namanya Baekhyun, dia yang paling cerewet dan suka memerintah seenaknya.

Jadi yang harus Sehun waspadai adalah Minho dan Chanyeol. Apalagi melihat muka mereka yang tidak ada polosnya sama sekali –mesum-, Baekhyun sih mukanya polos dan orangnya blak- blakan [tipikal bottom]. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang ia yang membantu Chanyeol _keluar_. Blak- blakan, kan?

" Jongin, aku akan kembali bekerja. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh- aneh. Mengerti? " Sehun berucap cepat, lupa akan pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan di kantor.

Jongin menoleh, " Kerja lagi? "

" Ya, ini mendadak. Jika sudah selesai, cepat suruh mereka pulang. Jangan terlalu lama bersama mereka. " Sehun menasehati yang langsung mendapatkan cibiran dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang diberi perintah hanya mengangguk paham. Sehun segera mengecup kening Jongin sayang sebelum benar- benar hilang ditelan pintu.

" Apa- apaan, kenapa Sehun hyung begitu cerewet? Bahkan ia mencium keningmu? Seperti seorang suami saja! " Baekhyun berkata sambil memutar kedua matanya yang berhiaskan eyeliner tipis.

" Kheh, Kau bahkan lebih cerewet daripada Sehun hyung! " Jongin membalas, tidak terima hyung kesayangannya dihina. Lalu ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Sehun.

.

 **Lusiana**

.

" Jongin, kau punya camilan tidak? " Minho bertanya, perutnya sudah keroncongan karena sedari tadi hanya memikirkan tulisan dan angka- angka rumit.

Setelah Jongin keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan beberapa camilan, mereka bertiga tiba- tiba berkumpul sambil menempelkan kepala mereka masing- masing.

" Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Baekhyun mengawali dengan suara yang mirip desisan.

" Apa lagi, Tentu saja memperkosa Jongin bersama! "

PLAK!

Minho menggeplak kepala Chanyeol yang bisa- bisanya berpikiran laknat tentang Jongin, bisa habis mereka ditangan seorang Oh Sehun.

" Kita akan menonton Blue film, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya " Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Minho mengeluarkan sebuah CD dengan sampul putih bersih. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sebelum mengacungkan jempol mereka pada Minho, sedangkan Minho hanya tersenyum bangga dan menepuk- nepuk dadanya.

.

 **Lusiana**

.

" _Aku pulang "_

Mereka –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minho- buru- buru membenahi celana seragam mereka yang _'tidak karuan'_ saat mendengar suara Sehun dari luar kamar. Sedangkan Jongin kini menggerakkan mata sayunya tak tentu arah, gelisah.

" Jongin, kami pulang dulu! " Mereka bertiga melenggang pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Jongin yang kini merana dengan gundukan dicelana jeans selututnya. Jongin mengambil bantal, menyalakan televisi dan duduk dikarpet dengan tenang. Ia menggenggam erat ujung bantal yang kini berada dipangkuannya saat mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka.

" Jongin? " Sehun memanggil, membuat Jongin menoleh dengan gerakan patah- patah.

" N-ne hyung? " Sehun mendekat, " Kenapa mereka buru- buru? " Tanyanya yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari sosok manis berkulit tan.

" Jongin, kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh- aneh kan? " Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kecurigaan, " kau bahkan berkeringat " Lanjutnya sambil mengusap keringat dipelipis Jongin.

" Tidak ada, Hyung! Aku hanya lapar! Iya, Aku lapar! Buatkan aku nasi omelet yaa, hyungie~? " Jongin berucap cepat, memberi alibi beserta aegyo yang ia yakini tidak akan mampu membuat Sehun menolaknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jongin dan dirinya nasi omelet, lagipula sekarang memang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Sudah kelewat malahan.

" Haah.. " Jongin menghela nafas panjang, " Oh Jongin, kau bisa melakukannya dengan cepat " Ia berkata sendiri, tangannya terkepal member semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mulai menyibak bantal yang menutupi daerah pahanya, ia mulai menurunkan resleting celananya serta membuka kancingnya. Pria manis itu mulai menurunkan sedikit celana jeans serta celana dalamnya lalu mulai mengeluarkan penis mungilnya dari sangkarnya.

" Ahh.. " Mendesah lega, sebelum tangannya mulai mengusap serta membelai penisnya sendiri. Dirinya membayangkan kembali video yang baru saja ditontonnya dengan ketiga teman mesumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin masih membelai serta memberi pijatan- pijatan pada penis kecilnya hingga tidak menyadari knop pintu yang berputar.

Cklek~

Deg!

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam, seakan waktu berhenti pada detik itu juga. Jongin menatap Sehun horror begitupula Sehun yang kini tidak menyadari jika cairan merah keluar perlahan dari hidung mancungnya.

Jongin mengerjab, cepat- cepat ia mengambil bantal disebelahnya dan menutupi bagian privasinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Oh sulung kini tengah berjalan santai –meskipun dalam hati gugup- menuju kearah Jongin dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sehun menyodorkan sepiring nasi omelet pada Jongin, " Abaikan keberadaanku. Lanjutkan saja dengan onanimu " Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang kini tengah mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya malu, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah layaknya tomat segar.

' _Kenapa hyung datang disaat tidak tepat, sih? ' Jongin mengeluh dalam hati._

" Jongin? " Sehun memanggil saat mendapati Jongin tidak meresponnya.

" Bagaimana bisa hyung berkata begitu! Ini memalukan, tahu! B-bisa tidak hyung keluar dulu? 'Jongin bertanya takut- takut masih sambil menundukkan wajah meronanya.

" Memangnya apa yang membuatmu ereksi? " Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi acuh meskipun dalam hati ia sudah berteriak karena saking antusiasnya dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban, Sehun akhirnya menoleh menatap Jongin yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya, " Tidak apa Jongin sayang, katakan. Apa yang membuatmu ereksi, hm? " Sehun bertanya lagi namun dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan. Tangan pucatnya mengusap helaian halus surai adiknya.

" A-aku memikirkan video porno yang tadi kulihat, dan – " Jongin meremat bantal yang ada di pangkuannya dengan erat, "- Itu membuatku ereksi, Hyung " lanjutnya jujur dan terkesan polos.

' _Bagaimana mungkin Jongin membicarakan hal vulgar dengan wajah menggemaskannyaa~ '_

" Aku bisa membantumu ber-onani "

' _Sialan! ' Bagaimana bisa mulutnya dengan lancang mengatakan hal seperti itu._

" H-hyung.. " Jongin berkata lirih, malu lebih tepatnya

" Ehem.. " Sehun berdehem untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka, " Maksudku, Onani akan lebih _seru_ jika dilakukan berdua, Jong " Sehun memberi alasan sambil mengangkat dagunya.

' _Tidak, Tenanglah Oh Sehun. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya '_

" H-hyung.. " Jongin berkata malu-malu, diam- diam ia mengangguk. Sehun yang melihatnya mulai berjalan kedepan Jongin.

Tanpa melepas tatapan matanya, tangan kekarnya dengan perlahan menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di pangkuan Jongin. Lalu menelusupkannya kedalam celana Jongin.

" Akkhh.. " Jongin mengerang tertahan saat merasakan tangan besar nan dingin milik kakaknya bergerilya dibagian penisnya.

" Nghh.. " Jongin menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Mata sayunya pun mulai terpejam, melepas kontak mata dengan Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak nikmat merasakan kakaknya mulai memompa penis kecilnya.

" Tidak ada perubahan dengan penismu _ya_ , little Jong? " Jongin membuka matanya, menatap tepat kemanik Sehun yang menatap jahil kearahnya.

" Penisku bertambah besar, _kok!_ " Ucapnya bangga sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya menyentil pelan lubang kecil diujung penis Jongin.

" Ughh.. H-hyuunghh… " Jongin bergerak gusar, hingga tidak sengaja lututnya meyentuh 'benda masa depan' kakak kandungnya. Dengan cepat ia menatap kakaknya yang tengah memejamkan matanya keenakan. Pergerakan tangan Sehun di penis Jongin juga ikut berhenti.

' _Punya Sehun hyung juga mengeras '_

Dan, sialnya setelah kejadian dimana 'Kakaknya membantunya Onani', Jongin jadi sering memikirkannya hingga tidak bisa tidur dan bangun tengah malam untuk menyelesaikan ereksinya ataupun bangun pagi dan mendapati jika dirinya mimpi basah dengan Sehun sebagai partner-nya.

 **END**

 **Maaf, jika ceritanya tidak sesuai yang readers-deul harapin. Ini udah nggak saya lanjut lagi yaa~**

 **Sr: Chap kemaren emang adegan pertamanya saya ambil dari Love Stage(:**

 **Thanks yang udah mau review, follow, fav cerita GJ saya.**

 **Mind To Review again?**

 **Surabaya, 1** **0** **/25/2** **0** **15**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
